The present invention relates to a search result evaluation system for evaluating a search result of a search device.
In recent years, search servers for searching names of establishments, addresses, and the like using character arrays inputted to a smartphone, a car navigation system, or the like have been in use.
JP 2011-22873 A is a disclosure of the background art of such a technical field. JP 2011-22873 A discloses the following: “By determining the region and designated object in a table to be updated on the basis of location search logs, a search that prioritizes distance is applied only to prescribed objects without too much effort. A determination means 20 determines whether the designated object belongs to a specific business type on the basis of a specific business table 15, prior to location search. A weighting modification means 30 temporarily modifies the weighting of each evaluation item used for search such that distance is prioritized when a location search is requested for which it is determined that the object belongs to the specific business type (see abstract).”
Patent Literature 1: JP 2011-22873 A